1. Field
The present subject matter relates to a system and a control method.
2. Description of Related Art
It is conventionally feasible for a system to realize a plurality of pieces of processing according to an instruction. As discussed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-133926, when a plurality of pieces of processing is described in an instruction, a conventional system performs the plurality of pieces of processing according to a described instruction.